Episode 1 (Season 4, Hollyoaks Later)
Synopsis Plot Seth, Doug and Warren squirt a sleeping Riley with bottles of champagne. The hens get ready for the hen night as the stags celebrate in The Dog in the Pond. Myra refuses to tell Mercedes where they’re going. Doug worries that Animal might have a problem with him as he’s Riley’s best man. Mercedes tells Riley to behave on the stag. Seth makes snide comments to Mercedes out of earshot of Riley. Myra grabs an unimpressed Silas’s bum and blames it on Theresa. He watches unamused as they all laugh about it. Mercedes warns Seth that he’ll destroy the whole family if he reveals the secret, unaware Mitzeee has been listening in. Ricky tells Duncan that the camp isn’t a “fat camp”, more a place to find girls with low self-esteem. Mitzeee and Mercedes butt heads and Mercedes bans her from her hen do. Mitzeee tells Warren that Seth knows a secret about Mercedes and Warren decides to “befriend” Seth. Mitzeee warns him not to hurt Seth. Rae finds Will and advises him to go after Theresa. Myra accidentally reveals that they’re going to Ibiza. Mercedes isn’t pleased. Theresa forgets her bag, which Silas gives. Will chases after the taxi and almost runs over Silas, who has chest pains from the shock. Theresa forgets something and cannot go on the holiday. Myra offers for them to stay behind but Theresa says that they shouldn’t all miss out because of her mistake. Myra practically pushes Theresa and her bag out of the car and tells the taxi driver to drive. Ricky flirts with Kelly. The camp attendees are introduced to Bruce, who will be running the camp. Duncan is unamused by Bruce’s speech. Silas is insistent that he was fine. He learns that Silas is Riley’s grandfather. Silas starts to sympathise with Will wanting to become more than friends with Theresa. He is interested to learn that Will enjoys playing chess online. He asks if Will is any good. Ricky enjoys embarrassing Duncan with Bruce, who makes jokes about Duncan’s weight and his name. Warren gets a text saying that Duncan is on the verge of losing his virginity, and says that Seth is the only one left to do so. Warren tries to get Seth to reveal his secret. Animal makes an entrance, annoying Doug who is knocked to the floor. Warren ignores a call from Mitzeee. Will plays a game of chess against Silas. Will is amazed by Silas’s talent. Will learns that Theresa hasn’t gone to Ibiza. Will admits he couldn’t stand the thought of Theresa being with other guys. Seth is furious to learn that Riley told Animal that he hasn’t lost his virginity. Warren is unimpressed with Animal and tells Seth not to worry about any of them. Warren struggles to get the secret out of Seth. Warren calls someone to “get to know a friend of his”. Myra and Mercedes arrive in Ibiza and are shocked by how Michaela has changed. They are amazed by her property and that she lives in it with her partner. Ed introduces himself to the stags before the paintball match. Animal drops the gun and shoots Doug in the bum. Myra is delighted to see Jennifique, but Mercedes is not. Michaela informs Mercedes that she offered for Jennifique to stay a few nights - five weeks ago. Michaela is confused about Mercedes not liking Ibiza. Mercedes sends Seth a text asking him to keep quiet. The paintball match gets underway. Kelly sits with Ricky and Duncan. Ricky offends Kelly and she leaves. Kelly takes a liking to Duncan, however. Animal sets fire to the other teams’ clothes. Myra sends Theresa a text to show what she’s missing. Will tries to comfort Theresa but puts his foot in it. She slams the door in his face. Silas watches Theresa from the bushes. Seth gets a text from Mercedes which makes him annoyed. Warren reveals that he has booked a stripper, Honey, who they believe to be in the shower. When Riley enters the room, Warren tells him that the shower is ready and Riley goes in, just as Honey walks in through the front door. Riley finds Mitzeee in their shower. They hesitate for a moment before Mitzeee tells him to get back. Duncan says that he’s sick of being the butt of the joke. He just wants to not hate himself every time he looks in the mirror. Warren isn’t pleased to find Mitzeee on the stag do. Bruce tries to get Duncan motivated, but fails. Riley gets a lap dance from Honey. Riley abruptly ends the dance, saying that he remembers that he has a fiancee, so Animal suggests that she gives Seth a dance instead. Riley winds up Seth and Seth snaps. Everyone leaves for the pub and Warren tries to talk Seth into sleeping with Honey. Myra is desperate to meet Michaela’s partner. Mercedes finds a bar where she and her ex-boyfriend, Johnny, used to work. Warren convinces Seth to sleep with Honey. Honey gives Seth drugs to calm his nerves, He refuses and they start kissing. Myra tries to snap Mercedes out of her mood. Mercedes tells Myra that she’ll never get over Johnny, her first love. Myra asks her even though he screwed her over. Mercedes worries to Myra about Seth telling Riley the truth on the stag do. The stags go to a bar and Warren reveals that Seth is sleeping with Honey. The other team from paintball turn up and reveal that Animal burned their clothes and they’re going to get revenge. Seth has sex with Honey. Seth begins hallucinating that he’s having sex with Mercedes and tells her to get off, but she doesn’t listen. Mitzeee posts a picture of Riley getting a lap dance online, which Mercedes finds. Mercedes is horrified. Jennifique introduces her family to her boyfriend - Johnny. Johnny is shocked to see Mercedes, and vice versa. Seth wakes up to find blood on his pillow and blood on the bedsheets, as well as a trail of blood along the floor which he follows. He finds blood on his hands. The trail of blood leads outside, where Seth finds a body - Honey’s body. He vomits. Warren is horrified to find Honey’s body. Cast Regular cast *Doug - PJ Brennan *Duncan - Dean Aspen *Mercedes - Jennifer Metcalfe *Michaela - Hollie-Jay Bowes *Mitzeee - Rachel Shenton *Myra - Nicole Barber-Lane *Rae - Alice Barlow *Ricky - Ashley Margolis *Riley - Rob Norbury *Seth - Miles Higson *Silas - Jeff Rawle *Theresa - Jorgie Porter *Warren - Jamie Lomas *Will - James Atherton Guest cast *Animal - Aston Kelly *Bruce - Ross O’Hennessy *Ed - Tom Austen *Honey - Bethan Coundley *Jennifique - Amy Walsh *Johnny - Chris Coghill *Kelly - Dannielle Malone Music Notes *Viewing figure: 776,000. Category:Hollyoaks Later episodes Category:2011